Mauvaise blague
by Nelja
Summary: Chapitre 1 : la réaction de Loki quand Odin décida de devenir roi des dieux, il y a très longtemps... Chapitre 2 : Quelques unes des meilleures blagues de leur jeunesse. Chapitre 3 : Une discussion sur la fin du monde. Chapitre 4 : Quelques drabbles. Chapitre 5 : un drabble sur les enfants de Fenrir.
1. Mauvaise blague

_Une petite fic sur la brouille d'Odin et Loki... au début c'était censé être un peu fun, mais finalement il n'y a que de l'angst baveuse, ouin ! Vous pouvez y voir du slash si vous voulez, même si je n'ai pas non plus réussi à en introduire réellement. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même un peu... Les personnages sont dans les domaine public, yeah !_

_A votre avis, il vaut mieux que je laisse cette fic ici, ou que je la transfère dans la catégorie "Mythologie grecque", même si c'est pas grec du tout ?_

* * *

Loki était un esprit de mensonge et de flamme. Odin était un esprit de manipulation et de ciel.

Ils étaient frères jurés, et rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Ensemble, ils avaient détruit la lignée du roi Haldur, qui avait commis la douloureuse erreur de les condamner pour un vol, en pourchassant chacun de ses enfants, bâtards y compris, aux quatre coins de la terre, et en les défiant en duel formel, misérable parodie de cette loi que leur ancêtre défendait. Ensemble - enfin, pas tout à fait, pour des raisons techniques - ils avaient pris la virginité de la plus belle princesse du monde des humains. Ensemble, ils avaient volé les plus riches perles du monde des géants, et ensemble ils avaient apporté bonheur et prospérité à un peuple un jour où ils s'en sentaient d'humeur - sans oublier, pour ce faire, de subtiliser les récoltes de leurs voisins et de leur amener la famine.

Loki était un esprit de mensonge, de feu, et de chaos, et il estimait avoir en lui plusieurs autres richesses. Il ne se serait certes pas plaint si on l'avait qualifié d'esprit des sales blagues. En tout cas, il savait les reconnaître quand il en voyait une.

"Non, c'est vrai." répondit Odin. "Je vais me ranger."

C'était une plus mauvaise blague encore, si c'était vrai.

"J'aurai une femme, une très belle femme, et j'aurai un royaume, un royaume confortable. Je suis las de ce monde jeune et violent. Je suis las de ne pas savoir ce qui va m'arriver demain."

"Crois-tu que le royaume le plus prospère du monde des Ases, des Vanes, des géants ou des hommes ne soit pas sujet au hasard, ne puisse pas être détruit du jour au lendemain ?" avait demandé Loki. "Personne ne sait ce qui va lui arriver."

"Tu me sous-estimes. Est-ce parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait que j'en suis incapable ?"

Loki n'avait rien répondu, et Odin avait disparu du ciel et de la terre. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient esprits frères qu'ils ne s'offraient pas un peu de solitude de temps à autre.

Non, la nouveauté était que quand Odin était revenu, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il semblait être un adulte, presque un vieil homme, et il lui manquait un oeil. Et il savait tout de ce qui se passait ou allait se passer dans les différents mondes. Mais pour Loki, le pire était la façon dont il parlait, comme s'il avait vieilli de mille ans, comme s'il avait tout oublié de l'existence même de la jeunesse.

"Je créerai le royaume des Ases et des Vanes, et nous lutterons contre les géants." Si sa voix avait été plus enthousiaste, moins calme et résignée, Loki l'aurait suivi au bout du monde, mais là la révolte le dévorait de l'intérieur.

"Les Ases et les Vanes vaudraient donc mieux que les géants ? Dis-moi où tu as eu l'occasion de le remarquer, je suis curieux."

"Bien sûr que non. Mais ainsi, cette lutte équilibrée épargnera les humains, qui pourront prospérer, plus faibles mais plus créatifs. De l'injustice naîtra la justice, de la guerre naîtra la paix, et tout ceci grâce à moi. Et je règnerai sur le monde. La connaissance est une force bien plus grande qu'on l'imagine."

"Eh bien, félicitations pour la naissance de ton royaume et de ton nouveau cerveau. Et quelle sera ma place, au milieu de ta femme et de tes marmots ?"

"Tu es mon frère juré, Loki."

"Vraiment, quand tu rejettes tout ce que nous représentions, je ne sais pas si je dois te laisser me le rappeler. Cela sonne étrangement ridicule. Je crois que je vais rejeter ce lien avec les autres. Il me pèse de m'être laissé emprisonner dans ton plan, même un peu."

"Tu auras la jeunesse éternelle avec ceux qui me suivront, car je sais comment l'obtenir et la partager. Tu auras le confort d'une vie sans risque. Tu auras le droit de détruire, de blâmer, de provoquer. Je pensais que cela te plairait."

Du diable que cela me plait si je dois te perdre, criait Loki en son for intérieur, si je dois perdre tout ce que tu étais, si tu dois me dire tout cela comme si cela était nécessaire et n'avait rien de drôle. Si tu dois t'être détruit toi-même. Si tu m'as volé notre amitié dont tu fais de grandes phrases.

"Tu es mon frère. De plus, je sais ce qui se passera si je te chasse."

"Eh bien, cela ne me déplairait pas de le savoir."

"Tu détruiras le monde."

"Idée plaisante. Et si je reste ?"

"Aussi, mais plus tard."

Loki éclata de rire.

"J'aime le rôle que tu me prêtes. Pourquoi ne me tues pas tout de suite ?"

"Tu es mon frère, Loki."

"Tu oublies la suite. Tu oublies de dire que je ne dois détruire le monde que par ta faute, parce que tu t'es pris de cette lubie de l'avoir, et que ta responsabilité nouvellement acquise te mange, mange tout ce qu'il y a de bon en toi."

Comment peut-on désirer une telle faiblesse que le pouvoir absolu, pensait-il. Comment peut-on vouloir contrôler le sort du monde si on doit alors s'en sentir responsable ? On y perd tellement plus qu'on y gagne, et Odin avait _voulu_ cela ?

Non, vraiment, Loki ne se sentait aucune compassion pour les chaines dont on se chargeait soi-même, et dont on n'avait pas la force de se libérer ensuite.

Lui, s'il le fallait, rejetterait aisément tout ce qui le reliait à Odin. Oh, il allait finalement accepter sa proposition, avec un sourire féroce. Non pas parce qu'il voulait le confort ou la sécurité. Non pas parce qu'il se sentait la moindre affinité avec ce que cet idiot était devenu.

Mais avec cette personne qui n'existait plus, ils étaient en déséquilibre.

Il avait une mauvaise blague de retard, et cela était contraire à tous ses principes et à toutes leurs habitudes.

Il la rembourserait, de la plus magnifique manière, et avec les intérêts.

Et la destruction du monde serait la part la plus douce de ce qui arriverait alors.


	2. Anciennes blagues

_Parce que depuis que j'ai écrit cette fic, je me suis vue cataloguer auteur d'Odin et Loki, avec des sous-entedus slash en plus, voilà quelques drabbles en bonus qui m'ont été demandées par des amies._

_Premier scribouillage : sur les cinq meilleurs plans foireux d'Odin et Loki quand ils étaient jeunes_

Sans vraie raison, juste pour le défi, Odin et Loki écrivirent un jour la chanson la plus mal rythmée, mal harmonisée et éprouvante nerveusement possible.  
Pendant une semaine, sans interruption, les oreilles soigneusement closes, ils la jouèrent près du même village. Il n'est pas un seul habitant qui en soit sortie indemne, les plus heureux sont atteints de folie douce.  
En fait, on dit qu'ils y ont laissé tellement d'ondes négatives que même maintenant que le chant s'est interrompu depuis des siècles et des millénaires, il est dangereux d'y habiter.

Odin et Loki firent un jour un pari pour savoir qui pourrait exterminer le plus vite une espèce animale. Odin choisit ces sortes d'éléphants à fourrure aux défenses courbées, Loki les tigres aux longues dents.  
Ils ne réussirent jamais à déterminer qui avait gagné, faute de témoin fiable. En tout cas, de nos jours, on ne trouve plus ni l'un ni l'autre.

Ils se transformèrent en femmes tous les deux pour assister à des mystères interdits aux hommes au cours desquels de grands secrets magiques étaient révélés.  
L'hydromel aux herbes dut troubler leur sens, puisqu'au cours de l'orgie lesbienne qui suivait et complétait l'inspiration religieuse, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même lit, mais ne s'en rendirent compte qu'au matin.

Ils convainquirent un jour un guerrier sans cervelle qu'il aurait l'air terriblement plus effrayant s'il mettait des cornes sur son casque.  
Le pire est que l'habitude se répandit come une traînée de poudre dans son régiment, puis plus loin. On ne sait jamais comment naissent les modes. C'est passablement ridicule, pourtant !

Peu de gens le savent, mais toute cette histoire impliquant des prêtres, des fidèles, des adorateurs, et la création d'une religion était _censée_ être un plan foireux, au départ.  
Helas Odin a révélé sur le tard le don de pervertir les idées les plus amusantes en y glissant du sérieux.

* * *

_Deuxième scribouillage : sur le premier baiser d'Odin et Loki (100 mots)_

Ivres de vin sacré, ils jouent au jeu des signes, à deviner les sens cachés ou prophétiques de mouvements complexes ou imperceptibles du corps et des mains.

A son tour, Loki embrasse Odin à pleine bouche. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" demande-t-il d'un ton de défi malicieux, en se rasseyant.

Odin réfléchit. "Que tu en avais vraiment envie, Loki." conclut-il. Puis c'est lui qui embrasse son camarade, de façon tout aussi insistante. "Et ça ?"

"Que tu ne laisses ni don ni affront sans rétribution." affirme Loki.

Les figures suivantes sont plus complexes, mais moins troublantes.

* * *

_Troisième scribouillage : une version développée du dernier point de la première ligne, en exactement 540 signes, espaces compris. Pour les défi "Les perles des scaldes" du collectif Hydrae_

Les origines, par le maître du mensonge_  
_

« Cela ne devait pas être sérieux. » Loki divague, ivre d'hydromel et de rancune. « Cette petite entreprise de prêtres, de fidèles, d'adorateurs... comme elle semble maintenant noble et éternelle ! Elle débuta comme une de nos plaisanteries, montée quand tu te rappelais le sens du jeu, ô père des dieux, qui fus mon frère. J'ai pu feindre d'en être digne ; jamais je ne l'ai cru. Et toi, qui trompes-tu ? »

Odin sourit, amusé peut-être, ou amer ; la lueur dans son oeil unique est impénétrable.


	3. Juste la moins mauvaise

__

Une sorte de suite à "Mauvaise blague", du point de vue d'Odin cette fois. Il faut supposer que Loki a momentanément changé d'avis, ou qu'il fait bien semblant ; aucun des deux n'est très difficile pour un chaotique.

* * *

"Ô, mon très cher frère que je ne peux plus supporter, raconte-moi comment je vais détruire le monde !"

Loki, échevelé et la voix pâteuse, s'écrase sans élégance et sans gloire devant la chaise d'Odin comme une flèche lancée par un enfant malhabile.

"Es-tu ivre, Loki ?"

"Et quelle différence cela fait-il ? Je pourrais tout oublier après, c'est ça ? A toi de voir. Mais disons que oui, je m'adonne à la boisson, le troisième sport national. Je préfère celui-là au coup de poing dans la face ou au coup d'épée dans des parties intimes que je ne mentionne pas pour laisser tout un chacun s'imaginer la possibilité la plus douloureuse."

"Tu n'oublieras pas."

"Alors pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? Je veux dire, c'est la fin du monde ! Même moi, je ne peux pas voir comment je pourrai la rendre pire. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais... je ne sais pas, vouloir l'éviter rien que pour te contrarier ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Confronter ta prescience à mes capacités de chaos ! Tu n'as rien à y perdre, à part ta fierté - et à y gagner, ton joli monde à toi que tu as. Raconte, raconte !"

Loki se penche vers lui, comme pour écouter une bonne histoire sous le sceau du secret, et Odin se force à rester distant. Celle-là ne se partage pas. Probablement parce que ce n'est pas une bonne histoire. Juste la moins mauvaise.

Si tu y tiens vraiment, tu pourrais ne pas le détruire, par exemple, pense-t-il à répliquer un instant. Non, quand on sait ce qui va arriver, aucune réplique ne peut le rendre amusant.

"Cela pourrait toujours devenir pire. J'ai choisi la moins terrible des voies."

"Sauf que je me permets d'en douter, parce que tu n'as aucune imagination. Voyons, dis-moi, as-tu pensé à me tuer tout de suite, déjà ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce cas ? Tu n'y arrives même pas ? Ha ha, je savais que tu étais mauvais ! Et ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas pour des questions de principe. Ce serait très, très bas niveau crédibilité, même dans la catégorie des conneries intégrales et absolues."

"Cela, je peux te le dire. Et peut-être te vexer assez pour que tu renonces à poser des questions. Si je te tue maintenant, tes enfants causent dès aujourd'hui la fin du monde pour te venger. J'ai dit que tu étais la cause du crépuscule des dieux. Pas que tu avais besoin d'être là."

"Tu as gagné ! Je suis vexé ! Encore que... bah, je peux vivre avec l'idée que la fin du monde est ma petite entreprise familiale. Cela sonne bien. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Loki, Loki, ne crois pas que tu m'as arraché cela par force ou par ruse. Le pouvoir de la connaissance m'appartient, ainsi que son fardeau, et je ne partage que les bribes indispensables. De plus, je sais à quel point connaître des choses inévitables te blesserait."

"Ooooh, j'oubliais ! Tu sais tout mieux que moi, même ce que j'aime ! Attends, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler quelles sont mes positions préférées au lit ! Je ne crois pas l'avoir dit, encore que j'aurais peut-être dû..."

"Et je sais aussi que tu ne le reconnaîtras jamais."

"Jamais ! S'il y a une chose que je trouverai toujours risible, c'est que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour moi !"

Odin pense brièvement que s'il le tuait maintenant, il lui épargnerait les siècles et les millénaires de souffrance à venir. Ce qui est bon pour Loki passe bien après ce qui est bon pour le monde. Mais même Balder passe après le monde, alors ce ne devrait pas être si surprenant.

"Tu as probablement raison." accorde-t-il donc.

"Dis-moi juste comment je suis censé agir, dans ton plan si parfait, euh, je veux dire tout pourri, dans lequel le monde est détruit. Je ferai autre chose ! Je trouverai toujours autre chose !"

Et cela fait mal, parce que Loki bluffe probablement, ou est trop ivre pour penser ce qu'il dit, mais le voir _essayer_ de sauver quelque chose rend encore plus difficile ce qui arrivera après.

Odin ne sait pas s'il passe à l'étape suivante parce qu'il le croit un peu, ou pour prouver qu'il ment. Il n'a confié cela à personne d'autre, jamais. Et il ne demande pas à Loki de le garder secret, parce que c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il le fasse.

"Cela s'appelle Crépuscule des Dieux, parce que le monde revient ensuite. Cela, le moindre écart risque de le prendre."

"Oh." Loki tente sans grand succès de paraître aussi peu concerné par cela que par n'importe quoi d'autre. "Et toi, et moi dedans ?"

"Non. Un autre monde."

"Monde de merde..."

Odin a l'impression de retrouver le Loki auquel il est habitué, qui dit sans honte, avec un sourire, qu'il n'accorde aucune valeur à la survie du monde. A la sienne, sans doute. Cela devait être sa seule raison pour tenir à empêcher le Ragnarök. Si c'était vrai en premier lieu.

Si c'est vrai maintenant.

Tant pis pour lui. Il a voulu savoir. Si c'est une torture pour lui plutôt qu'une consolation, il la mérite.

"Et je ne te dirai rien qui te permette de l'empêcher."

Et voilà ce moment d'aveux, de confidences presque, fini. Les voilà de nouveau dressés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils auraient pu vouloir la même chose, sur un sujet qui semble artificiel, presque ridicule.

Et Odin voudrait, juste un instant, pouvoir oublier le futur, pour faire une plaisanterie dessus.


	4. Blagues alternatives

_Quelques mini-fics en cent mots supplémentaires sur la relation entre Odin et Loki. Divers univers, diverses versions, mais souvent du slash plus ou moins net._

* * *

_"Anneau de feu" : Wotan et Loge, dans "La Walkyrie" de Wagner, sur le thème "incendie"_

Les flammes les plus ardentes encerclent Brunnhilde, la protégeant jusqu'à la fin des temps, si le destin est clément.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir utiliser ce pouvoir." sifflent les flammes à Wotan. "Pas sur moi. Ou du moins, pour des choses intéressantes."

"C'est nécessaire."

"Pour protéger ta petite fille ? Comme c'est touchant... Même s'il pourrait y avoir confusion, je jure ne pas être sa mère."

Wotan soupire, et fuit les flammes qu'il a asservies mais qu'il ne peut empêcher de brûler des cris de haine, de liberté perdues et de liens brisés.

* * *

_"La danse des flammes", sur les thèmes "Brûlant" et "Tentation"_

Il y a dans les gestes de Loki, dans les profondeurs derrière ses mots, de nombreux signes contradictoires. Invitations voilées, puis rejets, qui pour Odin sont transparents.

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est si Loki hésite comme lui, si la honte associée aux efféminés l'effraie, ou s'il joue.

Loki, tel une flamme, avance, recule, porté par le vent. Il effleure ou bondit. Il illumine et détruit.

Odin cède finalement, moins au feu dans son corps qu'au désir de réellement savoir, connaître cet esprit libre de toutes les façons, et jouer un jeu complexe qu'il ignore encore.

* * *

_Dans "American Gods" de Neil Gaiman, Wednesday et Low-key, sur le thème "cirer les chaussures"_

"Nous n'avions pas à faire cela, autrefois." grogne Odin, cirant ses chaussures assis sur le maigre matelas d'un hôtel miteux. "Les humains m'imaginaient présentable et respectable."

"Pas moi." Loki lance un sourire ironique. "Mais j'avais un meilleur stock d'illusions. Même combat, donc." Puis agitant son cirage. "Ceci est la même chose, finalement. L'illusion de la respectabilité, moderne et technologique."

"J'espère que tu la maîtrises aussi bien, si nous voulons acquérir nos entrées dans un hôtel plus luxueux ce soir."

"Tu verras !" Loki sourit encore. "Mes talents secrets surpasseront toujours ton imagination, je pense..."

* * *

_"Les règles et la nécessité", écrit sur le thème "Sacrilège"_

"Le mariage est un lien sacré ; j'ai créé ces règles moi-même."

Loki s'étire nonchalamment. "Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. L'adultère devient tellement plus excitant quand on pense aux lois que l'on transgresse, plutôt qu'à notre chère épouse qui nous attend un tisonnier en main."

Odin lui lance un regard noir de ressentiment.

"He, si toutes tes autres conquêtes prétendent que c'est acceptable, elles mentent plus fort que moi. Ce qui devrait me faire honte, par ailleurs."

Et simultanément, le corps aguichant de Loki lui rappelle pourquoi cette profanation terrible ne cesse pas.


	5. Tu le fais exprès !

_Ecrit pour le thème "Soleil, lune et étoiles" de mytho-manie sur LJ._

* * *

Loki ne devrait pas savoir comment le monde sera détruit. Bien sûr, rien n'est certain. Odin sait le futur, pas les sentiments des participants. Il ignore même ce qu'_il_ pensera, à la fin.

Menacer Loki, l'enjoindre de surveiller ses paroles, serait donner trop d'informations. Et que répondrait-il, souriant ? Ce sont des contes pour enfants, personne n'y croit, "pas même Thor".

Mais les os d'Odin n'en frémissent pas moins quand Loki raconte à ses petits-enfants - les enfants de Fenrir - _la lune est faite de fromage / le soleil est fait de brioche au miel_.

* * *

_Notes : "The moon is made of green cheese" est une expression anglaise qui sert comme exemple de truc vraiment pas crédible qu'on fait gober aux nigauds. Selon la prophétie, Hati et Skoll, à la fin du monde, mangeront le soleil et la lune._


End file.
